Super Granny
by KittyLuvBunny
Summary: Siapa yang tak mengenal Ichigo, salah satu siswa tertampan di KHS. Jangan tanya bagaimana reputasi percintaannya. Hampir setiap hari ia menggandeng gadis yang berbeda. Secara tak sengaja si strawberry bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang dapat mengubah kebiasaan buruk sang playboy. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah wanita itu. . . /AU, OoC, IR fic. The Cover fic is not mine -edited-


**Super Granny**

**Disclaimer: Kemarin Kubo Tite mewariskan Bleach kepada saya! Serius! *dilemparkeselokan***

**Summary: Siapa yang tak mengenal Kurosaki Ichigo. Salah satu siswa tertampan di Karakura **_**High School**_**. Dan jangan bertanya bagaimana reputasi percintaannya. Hampir setiap minggu dia menggandeng gadis yang berbeda. Secara tak sengaja akhirnya si strawberry bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang dapat mengubah kebiasaan buruk sang **_**playboy**_**. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah, wanita itu. . .**

**Warning: Cerita aneh, EyD yang masih berantakan, diskripsi sangat kurang, alur cepat, humor lebih garing dari kerupuk, typo(s), AU, OoC, IchiRuki fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Bisik-bisik di koridor kelas yang ramai itu semakin terdengar saat seorang pemuda berambut oranye terang menggandeng gadis bertubuh sintal dengan mesra. Omongan di sekitar tak digubris, malahan ia tersenyum angkuh mendengar namanya terus saja disebut-sebut.

Ya, reputasinya sebagai seorang _playboy _kelas wahid memang sudah tersebar sampai pojok kantin sekolah. Baru sekitar dua hari ini ia resmi berpacaran dengan gadis yang memiliki surai tak jauh beda darinya—oranye. Dua minggu lalu kakak kelas bohai berambut hijau toska berhasil ditaklukannya. Seminggu setelahnya, tepat hari Senin, ia ganti menggandeng adik kelas super cerewet dan hiperaktif bernama Riruka.

"Sampai jumpa saat istirahat siang nanti Hime," ucap pemuda itu saat tiba di depan pintu kelas si gadis.

'Hime' tersenyum senang, tanpa sungkan dan ragu ia mengecup singkat pipi kiri sang pacar. "Iya, sampai bertemu nanti siang. Aku juga sudah membuatkan bekal spesial untukmu Kurosaki-kun~, hihihihi".

Wajah tampan pemuda oren langsung berubah menjadi ungu mendengarnya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika masakan gadis berdada besar itu memang 'paling lezat' di sekolahnya.

Gadis cantik bersurai panjang langsung masuk kelasnya walaupun sang pacar masih berdiri terpaku di depannya.

"Sebaiknya aku kabur siang nanti sebelum dia memaksaku memakan racun buatannya yang dia sebut sebagai makanan itu," lirih Ichigo sambil berlalu menuju kelasnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**S.G**

**.**

**.**

Suara berisik tedengar saat pemuda oranye sampai di depan pintu kelas 3-F. Menggeser secara pelan papan kayu di hadapannya, ia langsung disambut sesosok yang terbang ke arahnya. "Ohayou Ichigoooo~"

Melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kesamping guna menghindari teman konyolnya yang sekarang sukses mencium lantai. Ia masuk tanpa menghiraukan rengekan Keigo dan menghempaskan pantatnya di bangkunya yang terletak paling pojok belakang.

"Kudengar kau sudah ganti pasangan lagi Kurosaki?" tanya seorang berkacamata tanpa melihat TTM-nya alias teman tapi musuh.

Yang ditanya malah menyeringai lebar, seolah baru saja mendapat piala Oscar kategori peran antagonis terbaik. "Ah, kau tahu saja Ishida. Tak kusangka laki-laki sepertimu sangat _update_ gosip terkini."

Ishida melirik temannya sinis, "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu jika dari gerbang sekolah sampai di dalam kelas semuanya membicarakan tentangmu, bodoh. Dan sebaiknya kau serius kali ini."

"Serius? Serius bagaimana? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak serius?"

Pemuda berambut biru donker menatap tajam Ichigo, "Jika kau sampai membuat Inoue-san menangis apapun alasannya, aku akan—"

"Ohayou minnnaaaa~" ucapan Ishida terpotong dengan masuknya seorang guru favorit ke dalam kelas, Ochi-sensei.

Mendengar perkataan sahabat bertengkarnya, Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu dangan pasti jika Ishida menyukai kekasihnya saat ini. Meskipun temannya itu tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, Ichigo bisa melihatnya dari tatapan mata dan wajah Ishida yang selalu memerah setiap bertemu dengan Inoue. Sepertinya rencananya bersama Inoue untuk membuat pemuda bermata empat cemburu berhasil. Menurut Ichigo, temannya itu terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaannya, belum tentu juga dia ditolak saat 'nembak' gadis itu kan? Sekarang lihatlah wajah Ishida yang sudah tertekuk kesal, memang penyesalan tidak mau ambil pusing untuk antri di urutan terdepan.

**.**

**.**

**S.G**

**.**

**.**

"Kurosaki-kuuun~" suara bernada tinggi milik seorang gadis cantik menggema dalam kelas 3-F. Jam istirahat siang baru saja berdering dua menit yang lalu, namun dengan cepatnya Inoue sudah muncul di kelasnya.

Sang pemilik nama langsung tersenyum menyambut si gadis. "Waaah Inoue, aku sangat senang kau mengajakku makan siang bersama. Namun tadi aku dipanggil Ochi-sensei ke ruangnnya," ucapan itu langsung membuat wajah gadis bermata abu mendung dan Ishida melotot pada Ichigo. Seingatnya tadi sensei tidak menyuruh siapapun untuk ke ruangannya. "Tapi jangan khawatir! Ishida akan dengan senang hati menggantikanku untuk menemanimu!" pemuda bermata cokelat mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Inoue.

"Eeh, benarkah itu Ishida-kun?" tanya gadis yang memegang kotak bento pada pemuda di samping kekasihnya.

"A-ap... eh... ak-aku... ttaapi" Ishida seperti kerasukan Azis Gagap akibat terlalu banyak nonton saluran lawak dari Indonesia melalui TV kabel.

Tanpa banyak bicara Inoue langsung menarik tangan Ishida, mengajaknya ke bagian atap sekolah.

"Semoga berhasil, Inoue..."

**.**

**.**

**S.G**

**.**

**.**

**Skip after school. . .**

**Ichigo PoV**

Ishida sialan. Mentang-mentang sekarang dia sudah berpacaran dengan Inoue, seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku pulang sendirian! Besok dia harus mentraktirku sampai puas sebagai bayaran telah membantunya.

Hei, ngomong-ngomong yang ditulis si author sialan di _summary_ itu tidak semuanya benar! Aku bukan _playboy_ seperti yang dikatakannya. _'Kuroski Ichigo berganti pacar hampir tiap minggu karena belum ada kecocokan saja.'_ Seharusnya dia menambahkan itu di _summary_ supaya tidak ada yang salah paham denganku yang tampan dan baik hati ini. Mungkin dia hanya iri padaku karena sampai sekarang dengan umurnya yang sudah lewat satu setengah abad belum mendapatkan pacar!

JDEEERR

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara petir yang tiba-tiba itu. Sinar matahari langsung tertutup awan hitam, namun bukan mendung. Udara di sekelilingku berubah dingin menusuk. Semua bulu lembut di tubuhku meremang, tapi tidak termasuk yang ada di bawah sana. Kupandangi sekeliling yang sangat sepi. Otakku sudah memerintahkan kaki untuk berlari, namun entah mengapa tidak tersampaikan dengan baik. Mungkin jaringan sedang sangat sibuk, hingga _loading_nya lambat.

Pandangan mataku kini terarah pada ujung tiang listrik di depanku. Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Apa benar ada orang yang bisa berdiri di pucuknya? Seorang berjubah putih dan bertudung menatap tajam ke arahku, layaknya singa kelaparan yang menemukan mangsanya. Dan apa yang dia pegang itu? Apa itu sebuah... laptop keluaran terbaru? Yang sudah menggunakan Jendela8, yang kuinginkan sejak lama dan sekarang masih merayu _oyaji_ untuk membelikannya?

"Kusosaki Ichigo!" sialan dia menyebut namaku seperti itu! Tidak akan kumaafkan! Namun sayangnya karena aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku untuk protes, kuanggukkan kepalaku.

"Sebagai hukuman karena kau telah mencemarkan nama baik author yang cantik, baik hati, penyanyang, suka menolong, dan pandai menabung ini, kau akan kuhukum mendapatkan kesialan selama tujuh hari tujuh malam!

Dan untuk bonus tambahan di hari Minggu, kau akan mendapat pelajaran berharga di akhir penderitaanmu."

Mulutku ternganga mendengar ucapannya yang seperti iklan kartu telepon selular. Jika saja aku bisa bergerak dari tempatku berdiri, pasti aku akan koprol sambil bilang WOW!

"Jadi apa kau setuju dengan hukuman yang kuberikan ini? Kalau tidak, kau harus mengajukan tuntutan pra-peradilan."

Entah didorong oleh tangan tak kasat mata atau otakku yang sudah korslet, aku menganggukan kepala. "Bagus-bagus. Nah, kesialanmu akan tiba setelah hitungan ke sepuluh. Sampai jumpa lagi Ichigo-chaaan~"

Tiba-tiba dia menghilang dari hadapanku. Cuaca berubah cerah. Burung-burung kembali berkicau dengan riang gembira. Apa tadi aku bermimpi? Tapi semua terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah mimpi!

"Itu dia!"

Suara berat seperti preman pasar terdengar dari belakangku. Kulihat laki-laki berambut biru bersama 4 orang lainnya langsung berlari ke arahku. Sialan, apa ini sudah hitungan ke sepuluh?!

Tanpa pikir panjang kuambil langkah sepuluh ribu, persetan dengan seribu, itu kurang banyak!

Belok kiri, belok kanan, potong jalan hingga menerobos pekarangan rumah yang sedang menjemur pakaian dalam seksi berenda. Semua kulalui sampai akhirnya aku terjebak di dinding tinggi yang menghalangiku. Napasku terengah, kulihat belakang, tidak mungkin aku berbalik karena kulihat mereka sudah dekat. _Kami-sama_, dosa apa yang telah kulakukan hingga mendapat kesialan seperti ini? Oh ya, aku ingat sudah menghina author fiksi ini hingga aku dibuatnya menderita. Aku bisa menduga dia akan tertawa iblis saat menulis penderitaanku!

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi Kurosaki," ucapan Grimmjow membuatku merinding, karena ia mengucapkannya seraya membasahi bibirnya seolah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup!

"Tu-tunggu dulu Grimmjow, aku bisa menjelaska—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan Kurosaki! Aku lebih percaya ucapan adikku daripada _playboy_ taman lawang sepertimu!"

Betul. Neliel adalah adik keponakan Grimmjow. Aku tidak mengingatnya saat memacari gadis toska itu dulu. Aku benar-benar lupa jika ia punya kakak mengerikan seperti orang di hadapanku ini.

Kucing biru itu semakin mendekat, entah kenapa saat seperti ini aku kebelet pipis. Kutahan mati-matian dengan mengapit erat saluran buang air kecil dengan kedua pahaku. Namun itu semua membuat seringai menjijikkan Grimmjow semakin bertambah lebar. "Apa kau sudah tak tahan lagi Kurosaki? Tenang saja, aku akan 'lembut' nanti."

Ucapan itu semakin membuatku merinding tak karuan. Hukuman ini terlalu berat untuk kesalahan kecilku! Aku tidak mau keperawananku direnggut olehnya, aku mau memberikannya pada wanita, bukan pria. Yang kuinginankan kenikmatan, bukan kesakitan.

Author yang cantik, baik hati, penyanyang, suka menolong, dan pandai menabung, jika kau masih menyayangiku, turunkanlah dewi penolong untukku. Jangan dewa, sudah cukup laki-laki di sini!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana bocah? Kalian mau mem-_bully_ orang ya? Sini, biar kuberi kalian pelajaran!"

Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari belakang Grimmjow dan kawan-kawannya dan terlihat berjalan ke arah kami. Wanita itu kemudian langsung memukulkan tas belanjanya pada Grimmjow cs. Tanpa ampun. Aku terpana melihatnya, mereka berlima yang terlihat sangar dan mengerikan langsung pergi menjauh hanya karena dipukul tas oleh wanita yang... ya ampun! Ternyata dia seorang wanita dewasa yang bertubuh mungil, berambut hitam panjang digelung dengan beberapa helai rambut putih samar dan bermata ungu gelap yang cantik. Indah. Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, bersaksi selama 17 tahun hidup dan puluhan kali berpacaran, belum pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Pancaran mentari senja menambah kilauan matanya yang berkilat jernih.

Tanpa sadar wanita tadi sudah berdiri dihadapanku, suaranya tidak jelas karena aku masih fokus pada mata violetnya. Jeweran di kuping terasa bagai belaian lembut. Namun akhirnya kesadaranku kembali saat ia menendang dengan sangat keras tulang keringku. Ouch. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini sakit!"

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang, tak mau kalah menatapku. "Aku bertanya sejak tadi, apa kau baik-baik saja? Tapi kau malah diam seperti patung es!" ternyata dia galak juga.

"Eh, a-aku tidak apa. _Arigatou_ sudah menolongku... umm"

"Rukia. Panggil aku Rukia."

"Baiklah, _arigatou_ Rukia-san." Aku tersenyum gugup. Hei! Seorang Kurosaki sebelumnya tidak pernah gugup jika berhadapan dengan seorang wanita!

Ia hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Kemudian ia berbalik melangkah. Rukia-san kemudian mengambil kembali bawaanya, sepertinya ia habis berbelanja.

Tanpa sadar aku mengikuti kemana langkahnya pergi. Lima menit kami berjalan dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti mendadak dan meoleh padaku. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Apa kau tidak berani pulang sendirian dan ingin aku mengantarkanmu sampai depan pintu rumahmu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu hanya saja aku..." sial alasan apa yang harus kuberikan! Aku juga bingung, kenapa aku mengikutinya. Ah iya itu saja, "Hanya saja aku ingin numpang ke kamar kecil di rumahmu," konyol! Itu alasan paling konyol yang pernah ku-utarakan!

Rukia-san memandangku aneh, seakan aku bisa menjulurkan lidahku sampai menyentuh alis. Aku dilain pihak hanya bisa menampilkan cengiran bodohku. "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan anak muda," Rukia-san berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang membawakan belanjaanmu Rukia-san!" entah kenapa aku jadi bersemangat.

Butuh sekitar lima menit untuk sampai di rumah mungilnya yang rapi dan terawat. Rumah kayu bergaya Jepang kuno dengan taman kecil yang menghiasi bagian depan. Dan juga kolam ikan koi di samping rumah yang jernih.

Selesai mengeluarkan hasrat tertahan di toilet, ternyata wanita mungil itu sudah menyiapkan segelas teh untukku.

"Minumlah dulu sebelum pulang," dibalik sifat galaknya tadi, tersembunyi kelembutan seorang ibu yang sudah lama tak kurasakan. Ahh, ibu...

Aku duduk bersila di depannya, meminum teh hijau yang rasanya sangat khas. Tak lama kemudian ponselku berbunyi. Sebuah pesan dari _baka-oyaji _membuatku mengutuk perbuatanku tadi.

Satu pelajaran awal yang baru saja kudapat dari tujuh hari tujuh malam kesialan, 'Jangan pernah menghina author fanfiksi. Terutama yang berinisial 'bb'. Dia bisa membuat hidup indahmu berantakan dalam sekejap!' Percayalah padaku.

_From: Baka-oyaji_

'_My lovely sooon~ aku dan si kembar secara tak sengaja memenangkan undian saat belanja di mall tadi. Dan kau tahu apa hadiahnya? Pergi berlibur selama tujuh hari tujuh malam di Bali, Indonesia. Berhubung kau tidak juga pulang dan juga jatah undian hanya 3 orang maka dengan senang hati kami meninggalkanmu, XD. Untuk menjaga agar rumah tetap dalam keadaan aman, rapi dan tidak kau jadikan tempat pesta bersama teman-temanmu, maka kami memutuskan untuk menguncinya, :*. Jadi dengan berat hati, kau harus menginap di rumah temanmu. Kalau bisa sih rumah pacarmu, agar sepulangnya kami dari berlibur aku mendengar kabar kelahiran cucuku 9 bulan lagi, XD._

_Salam hangat dan penuh cinta dari ayahmu tersayang *kisskisskisshug*'_

Aku sekali lagi mengutuk kesialanku hari ini yang semakin bertambah. Sebaiknya aku menginap di rumah Ishida saja.

Aku baru saja ingin berpamitan pada Rukia-san sebelum suara terkutuk itu masuk ke telingaku.

JDEEERRRR

Yup. Kalian benar. Di luar baru saja turun hujan badai disertai angin.

Sekali lagi kusarankan, jangan pernah menghina para author fanfiksi jika tidak ingin bernasib tragis dan menyedihkan seperti yang kualami.

Salam, Kurosaki Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung? End?**

* * *

**A/N:**Wkwkwk, ngetik 4 jam jadinya fiksi aneh ini. Cerita absurd bin gaje kali ini terinspirasi setelah menonton tayangan on t*e sp*t, yang menceritakan seorang pemuda menikahi wanita berumur jauuuuh lebih tua darinya, bahkan kalau tidak salah ingat lebih tua dari ibunya sendiri, WhatTheFun! Aku hanya bisa melongo saat melihatnya. Memang jika sudah cinta, apapun akan ditentang. Sesama gender aja kadang berani blak-blakan apalagi yang hanya beda usia. Tapi di sini IchiRuki tidak menikah kok, Rukia hanya menganggap Ichigo sebagai cucu-nya(?). Dan meskipun udah berumur lebih dari setengah abad, bayangin aja Rukia masih cantik. Minta maaf juga jika membuat Ichigo sedikit lemah di sini. Mengingat yang dihadapinya tadi bukan hanya Grimmjow, jadi dia terpaksa lari, wkwkwkwk. Maaf sekali lagi!

Jika ada pertanyaan, kritik dan saran atau apapun itu silahkan ditulis di dalam kotak kecil di bawah ini ^^

Btw, ini tidak termasuk _bashing character_ kan?


End file.
